


Stranded in the city

by Wanderingsoul89



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingsoul89/pseuds/Wanderingsoul89
Summary: A serendipitous encounter between two women occurs after they both find themselves stranded in New York. What begins as a chance meeting may turn out to be one of the best things to happen to them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that popped into my head and didn't seem to want to leave. Very much open for continuation. No beta so any mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Major Berenice Wolfe let her holdall slide on the floor as she pulled a cigarette from the packet in her pocket. Within seconds a sigh escaped from her lips as tendrils of smoke drifted into the cold night air. Winter had made its presence known in New York City and now here she was stranded outside Grand Central Station until she could get another train tomorrow. It wasn’t the first time she had been stranded and probably not the last. At least she was used to roughing it so to speak; an army career providing her with adequate experience of just dealing with the situation as it was presented to you.

As she pulled her coat tighter around herself to ward off the chill she scanned the area in front of her. There were still people around but for the most part it was relatively quiet, most having the sense to shelter themselves from the cold. Dropping her cigarette and stuffing it out she drew her attention to a brunette who had appeared to the side of her. She was talking animatedly on the phone with someone, her voice becoming more and more frustrated and upset as time went on. Bernie turned away, didn’t want to look like she way prying. Anyway she had her own problems, the most pressing being to try and find somewhere to rest for a few hours until daylight crept back over the horizon. Grabbing her bag she swung it back over her shoulders and decided to walk a few blocks to see what there was around. Her path took her past the woman she had noticed earlier but who was now off the phone. She was instead muttering to herself, obviously upset due to the evidence of a few stray tears upon her face. Bernie only made it a few steps beyond before she looked back over her shoulder. Shaking her head she turned around back in the direction she came from until she was standing in front of the woman in question.

“Are you alright?” The woman looked up, tried to wipe the signs of her tears from her face, not wanting to feel more embarrassed then she was already.

“Uhmm yes I’m fine…” She shifted on her feet uncomfortably, her eyes darting left and right as if unsure about the situation she found herself in.

“It’s fine, I only want to check to make sure you’re ok. You don’t want to be hanging around here this late at night, especially not in this weather.” Bernie couldn’t blame the woman for her apprehensiveness. It’s not normal for you to find yourself in New York City, stuck outside a train station and then approached by a random stranger. She gave her a weak smile, hands brought up to her side almost in surrender.

“I promise my intentions are honourable, I only enquire out of concern.” The other woman tried to force her body to relax, collected her thoughts. She trusted her instincts and something in her knew that there was no malice in her attentions; that the blonde who had appeared in front of her was just generally checking to make sure she was alright.

“Well I guess you could say I’m not ok…I missed the last train to Boston, I’m now stranded here, my phone battery is about to die and to top it off I seem to have lost my purse.”

“Ah I see, well that’s not good.”

Their eyes locked with one another, an awkward silence ensued and was only broken when a gust of wind blew through, reminding them of where they were and the time of day.

“Where did you last have your purse?”

“I was in a bar with some colleagues a few blocks away…I believe it may have been called the Green Room.” The blonde nodded her head.

“Right, grab your things and let’s go.”

“Excuse me?”

“We can’t stand around here; it’s only going to get colder. We can at least see if we can get your purse back and then hopefully sort you out. “

The brunette flashed a grateful smile.

“Are you sure you don’t mind, don’t you need to be somewhere?”

“Not at all, I’m stranded here myself for the night and was only going to find somewhere to lay my head for a few hours. I may as well help a fellow traveller in need.”

“Well in that case your help is much appreciated.” She leant down to grab the handle of her own bag before bringing herself to stand in front of the blonde who stuck out her hand.

“The name’s Bernie.” A smooth hand came into contact with her own as she introduced herself.

“It’s a pleasure Bernie, mine’s Serena, Serena Campbell.” With that they fell into step with one another as they began their walk down the street.

************

“So Serena, what brings you to the Big Apple?” Bernie was never the best when it came to making pleasantries nor was she the type of person who craved conversation; however she was intrigued by the woman with whom she willingly offered to help without much thought.

“Work, there was the opportunity to attend a medical conference here in the city and then I had been asked to do a little bit of lecturing whilst on the East Coast hence me going to Boston. That was until the weather decided to interfere with my plans anyway.”

“Medical conference…So you’re a Doctor?”

“Indeed. I work as a surgeon and manage the AAU ward at Holby City Hospital.”

“Holby…Well who would of thought, it’s a small world we live in. “

Serena’s head turned in surprise.

“You know Holby?”

There was a gentle nod from Bernie.

“Very well, I was there only a few months ago. I had the pleasure of experiencing the hospitality there for myself first hand on Darwin.”

The information had garnered Serena’s interest and as she walked alongside the other woman, face flushed from the cold trying to keep up with her pace, Bernie couldn’t help but think how attractive she was. She blinked, turned her gaze to look back in front of her and cursed the blush that she knew was burning over her cheeks. She had only known the woman for less than an hour…

If Serena noticed she didn’t say anything, she just pulled her coat tighter, kept walking and made conversation as they went.

“Do you mind me asking what led to you ending up in Holby?” There is kindness in Serena’s eyes and Bernie despite her usual reserve finds herself willing to let the story fall from her lips.

“I was injured in an IED explosion whilst in Afghanistan working for the RAMC. I was evacuated out and ended up in Holby. Luckily for me I survived, was fixed up and now here I am.”

There was no pitying look from Serena which Bernie appreciated. A little admiration maybe but the woman just continued the conversation.

“The RAMC? So you must be medically trained yourself?” Bernie flashed a brief smile, fond memories of her time in the army coming to the forefront of her mind.

“Trauma Surgeon.”

“Well small world indeed, two surgeons familiar with Holby walking the streets of the New York together. It’s amazing what you can learn from someone in the space of a few minutes.”

Serena flashed a smile in Bernie’s direction, becoming more thankful as time passed that the woman had come across her and offered her help. Serena’s curiosity had been piqued and she wandered what else she could learn about the blonde trauma surgeon before they inevitably parted ways.

***********

Before long the two women were in front of a typical looking city cocktail bar. Despite the coldness outside there was still a reasonable crowd within enjoying their night.

“Why don’t you go in and ask about your purse, I’ll wait here and keep an eye on your bag.” Serena nodded, doing as Bernie suggested and then moving to enter the bar. The other woman took the opportunity to catch a breather. She was feeling a little uncomfortable in the presence of the Surgeon from Holby and couldn’t quite understand why. Yes she found Serena attractive but that wasn’t unusual, she found many people to be good –looking in their own way. There was just something about Serena though, almost a pull of some kind that had led to Bernie turning around and offering her assistance with little thinking. Now all she wanted was to make sure the woman would be safe for the night before she carried on with her travels.

Why did she care what happened to Serena?

She had little time to ponder her thoughts before the woman in question came back out of the bar, purse in hand.

“You found it!”

“Ah yes, someone has taken all of the money from within though. Left my cards so that’s something I suppose. “

Serena bent down, hesitantly picking up the bag she had left next to Bernie.

“Well I suppose I best get going and let you get on as well…You helped me get my purse back so thank you.”

Bernie wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye yet, in fact she had no desire to leave the woman’s company until she knew Serena was somewhere safe and warm for the night.

“If you think I’m leaving you out on the streets alone to wander then think again. I’m assuming you need to find a place to sleep tonight?”

Serena was beaming from the inside; she had been looking for a reason to keep Bernie around for just that little bit longer and then the woman in question had just offered her an opportunity. The woman’s chivalry hadn’t gone unnoticed either.

“Since I’m stuck here until morning I don’t have much choice but to find somewhere.”

“Right come along then Campbell, may as well keep one another company as we try and find someplace”

Serena gathered her belongings to once again set off into the night with Bernie.

“I’m rather glad I managed to attract the attention of a big macho army medic to ensure my safety on the mean streets of New York.”

Bernie chuckled, catching Serena’s eye as she too laughed. Her heart fluttered at the beauty before her and the warmth of the woman’s gaze knowing it was solely directly at her.

Somehow Serena had burrowed beneath her usual stoic defences and Bernie had been drawn in. Yet as the first flurries of snow began to fall across the city, Bernie found herself for once not minding, for the first time in a long time in she found she was content and all because she had crossed paths with a stranded surgeon from Holby.

***********

Happy in one another’s company, Bernie and Serena walked side by side regaling one another with stories from their perspective careers and in particular the surgeries they had done. Serena was fascinated hearing the Trauma Surgeons tales from the front lines and the difficulties she had faced saving her patients in the line of duty. Bernie on the other hand bristled at the obvious prejudice Serena had had to deal with for being a woman trying to rise to the top of her profession.

“They’re idiots if they can’t see what an amazing CEO you would make. I’ve only known you for less than a couple hours and I can see just how wonderful you are Serena…”

The woman in question stopped and reached a hand across to rest atop Bernie’s arm squeezing it gently.

“Thank you….” The sincerity in Serena’s voice was not lost on Bernie.

“You’re very welcome.”

They stood there with one another and both suddenly found it difficult to turn away. Bernie’s hand tightened around the straps of her bag as the hand that had been on her forearm gently moved upwards to rest atop her shoulder. She subconsciously moved closer to Serena.  

“From everything you’ve told me Bernie, you are one of the most fantastic, fearless doctors I’ve ever met.”

A subtle smile curled in the corner of Serena’s lips and both women felt their hearts skip at the emotion flaring up from within. Their eyes bore into one another’s and without thinking Serena reached out with her fingers to brush some errant blonde strands away from Bernie’s face so she could look at her more closely. Just as she was about to take a step closer to the woman, a blast of chilly air reminded them of where they were. Serena looked away, was about to suggest they carry on when Bernie reached out to stop her.

“Wait…”

She took hold of the brunette’s hand, pulling the woman close towards her once again whilst her mind raged a war with her desire to simply take the woman in front of her. All she had to do was lean forward a few more inches and she could have what she wanted and reveal that part of herself she had been running from for so long. The choice was soon taken from her however when Serena herself closed the gap and kissed her. Lost in the sensation, Bernie’s holdall fell to the floor as she wrapped both arms around the woman’s waist and tugged her closer. A moan escaped from Serena and it spurred them both on. They eventually broke apart but Bernie kept her arms tight around Serena, their foreheads touching as they attempted to get their breathing under control.

“Sorry…”

Bernie shook her head in response, not trying to hide her grin.

“Are you kidding…Don’t be, I was just trying to find the courage to make the first move.”

Serena moved her head slightly, a blush creeping over her cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold. Bernie leant in, mouth brushing over Serena’s in a tender, gentler kiss than before and as Serena tentatively reached out her hand, sliding it over the side of Bernie’s cheek, her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

As the snow began to fall heavy around the two women, soft moans were carried into the air. The night stretched out before them both but truthfully it was only just beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there seemed to be enough interest in this story to work on a continuation. I hope I don't disappoint...

The cold night made itself known once again and Bernie and Serena realised they couldn’t stay where they were. They reluctantly separated themselves from the warm embrace and Bernie made no attempt to stop the lazy grin that had spread across her face, something that Serena slowly matched.

“That was…”

“Amazing, incredible…something you’d want to do again?” Despite the joviality in Serena’s voice, Bernie could also sense the apprehensiveness. She reached out, cupped the woman’s cheek, her thumb gently stroking the skin underneath.

“Very much something I want to do again.”

“But…?”

Serena slightly pulled away from Bernie’s touch, concern appearing on her face. A kiss to her forehead however soon alleviated any worry she had.

“I would much prefer a repeat performance somewhere warmer and more comfortable.”

Elation grew from within Serena when Bernie offered the brunette her hand.

“Shall we?”

Serena was quick to take it and give a little squeeze as they grabbed their bags that had been previously been abandoned when other activities had become more important.

“Lead the way soldier.”

They were soon in step with one another again, however this time there was no gap separating the two women. They walked hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder as the snow fell around them.

********

After a half hour of walking Bernie and Serena soon found themselves in the lobby of a reasonable looking hotel arguing over who was going to pay for the only room that had been available. Bernie hid her nerves well knowing that she would be spending the night in such close proximity to Serena. She had politely offered the other woman the room to herself, not wanting her to think she was only after one thing but Serena was having none of it. As she finally gave into Serena’s demand to allow her to sort the room, she stepped back to try and gather her thoughts. The sensible part in her had been telling her to say her goodbyes to the woman and walk away. She had done what she had originally sought to do and had ensured the woman’s safety for the night. However her mind also replayed the moment they had kissed. How could she be so affected by one person in such a short space of time?

The woman who was wreaking havoc on her emotions appeared in front of her, a nervous smile apparent but there was also a look of determination. There and then Bernie knew there was no way she would be allowed to leave easily and so resigned herself to her fate. She was caught in the storm that was Serena Campbell and there was no way to escape. She would gladly take whatever was offered and fall to her feet to ensure the woman would be worshipped as she deserved, even if it may only be for one night.

A little dutch courage certainly wouldn’t do any harm though, as she spotted the small hotel bar off in the corner. She gestured to Serena where she was heading, an open invitation to follow her. She led them to a small table tucked out the way, unloaded herself of her own possessions before turning to help Serena out of her coat. Her hand brushed the back of the woman’s neck and she wasn’t sure if the shiver that went through her was down to the cold they had been subjected to or simply their close proximity. There was a whispered thank you before she pointed to the bar.

“What do you fancy?”

Serena resisted to temptation to blurt out _you_ as she made a lack lustre attempt to get herself together.

“A glass of Shiraz would be lovely.”

Only moments ago she had felt the touch of Bernie on her skin and it had left her desperately wanting more. Though she understood the need for distance, the need for them to not simply give into their desires straight away, didn’t mean she couldn’t take in the sway of the blonde’s hips however as she crossed the floor to the bar. Serena was far from narrow-minded, attraction was attraction and she could appreciate a beautiful woman just as much as another person but never before in her life had she found herself aching for the touch of one, or in this case the touch of Bernie Wolfe. She had paid no heed to anything when she had given into the temptation to kiss the woman out on the street and then she had jumped for joy inside when Bernie had responded in kind and encircled her arms around her. It was certainly not the way she had envisioned her night going when she had found herself stranded and approached by a stranger but now she was all but wishing for the night to never end between her and Bernie, despite what it may or may not have in store for them both.

By the time Bernie returned to the table and settled herself with a whiskey in hand, a nervous energy had bubbled up between them. Bernie tried not to stare too much as the brunette sipped her wine, who was seemingly content for her gaze to appreciatively linger over the Trauma Surgeon. Their eyes once again locked on to one another and instinctively Bernie reached a hand across the table to take hold of Serena’s.

She cleared her throat. "Listen, Serena..."

Bernie trailed off, her eyes squeezed shut as tried to sort her thoughts.

"Look, I...I'm sorry. You just...I really like you, no I more than like you and…I don't know if..."

When she finally looked up again, Serena was meeting her eyes. The brunette smiled just slightly and Bernie was sure that if she were to look into a mirror then she would be blushing.

Bernie took another deep breath, ready to just lay her cards out on the table.

"The thing is, when we met and then got talking, I just...feel like we connected. You know… how you can just meet someone and feel like you've known them for years?"

That was finally enough to make Serena chuckle. "You have no idea."

"So...I do like you. I mean, I've never...whatever this is, whatever it ends up being, I think it's important that we're upfront with each other."

Serena nodded and let out a deep breath. It was now her turn to take a leap into the unknown.

"I don't think I would be entirely averse to going on upstairs with you to the room, strive for a repeat performance from earlier, before seeing where the night may take us...”

By this point Bernie could barely work up the mental acuity to speak. "I...wouldn't be opposed to that suggestion."

"Okay then."

With a smirk on her face, Serena nodded almost matter-of-factly before taking another sip of her wine.

Bernie sucked in a breath after she practically downed the whiskey in front of her. Years and years of trying to hide who she truly was, months and months of guilt over the ending of her marriage and her relationship with Alex, and this was finally what it all came down to.

She exhaled. It was time for her to finally let go of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On an end note if anyone out there might be interested in acting as a beta then feel free to let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sparky66761 for acting as a beta on this for me :)

Wordlessly Bernie had begun to follow Serena, a silent agreement passing between the two of them to not waste any more time. As she trailed behind, she allowed her eyes to properly rove over curves that had before been hidden behind a winter’s coat. It was those wandering eyes that almost led to her crashing into Serena as she came to a stop outside a door.

She noticed the slight tremble in the woman’s fingers as she tried to swipe the key card that would allow them entry. Bernie leaned into her slightly, stretching out a hand to cover Serena’s own.

“Here…let me help.”

There was no denying the tension sparking up between them and Serena had to bite her lip to stop herself from just grabbing Bernie there and then, a movement that hadn’t gone unnoticed by the blonde.

She almost groaned in frustration as she heard a click and Bernie stepped away slightly to allow themselves to enter the room. She wasted no time in dropping her coat and bag off to the side, out of the way before making a beeline to the bathroom. She leant back against the door as soon as it was shut, threw a palm across her face as she tried to get a grip on her raging hormones and clear the mirage of indecent images her mind was flaring up. Despite their openness only moments before, Serena didn’t want to just throw herself at the Trauma Surgeon, no matter how much she may have wanted to. Her imagination was defeating her however upon hearing movements from within the other room and knowing Bernie was just mere steps away.

Said woman hadn’t questioned Serena’s disappearance, knowing that she was probably feeling the same way she was. The close proximity of their bodies, the sweet smell of perfume and the feeling of warmth as she touched Serena’s hand…It had taken Bernie all her willpower to not just push the brunette up against the door there and then and kiss her senseless.  

Switching on the bedside light and setting her own bag down, she paced a little before moving to the small window and resting her forehead against the chilled pane of glass. Her mind was running riot and she needed to calm herself down. She took a few moments to stare out into the night, allowing the glowing lights of the city to centre her thoughts.

She finally turned back around and Bernie ran her hand through her loose unruly hair nervously just as Serena opened the door and stepped into the room to face her.

Silence lingered but it was far from uncomfortable. Serena’s desire was evident and it spurred Bernie to once again roam her eyes over the brunette. She took a deep breath, her voice ringing out to break the quietness that had settled over them.

"You, um…you’re beautiful."

As Bernie blushed, a slow smile spread across Serena's face.

"You aren’t too bad yourself."

Serena stepped closer and the air seemed to crackle between them.

"Bernie, I...I've never felt the way I do about you about...about a woman before. And within such a short space of time…you’ve terrified the life out of me."

The blonde swallowed hard as she reached out to grab a hand that had been resting at Serena’s side

"I know, I’m scared a little too and you know that I don't want to push you into anything that you don't feel...comfortable with. I just really—"

Before she could finish her rambling thoughts, Serena once again took the reins and kissed her. Bernie gasped at the sudden fire that flooded through her as a hand was suddenly threading through short silky hair and her mouth crushing against the brunette's with abandon.

Bernie mumbled around Serena's lips.

"You're okay with this?"

Serena pulled back just long enough to run her fingers down Bernie’s cheek, the blonde shivering slightly under her touch.

"You have no idea how ok I am with this."

Then Serena was kissing her again.

****************

Bernie’s breath was coming in staggered gasps. Sometime in between kisses, Serena had guided their bodies across the room to the bed and now Bernie was leaning over the woman as her hands slid under her shirt and glided across her back. Hey eyes closed at the sensations coursing through her.

“Bernie, look at me.”

For a moment she denied the request, but then she felt the hands that had been igniting her skin on fire retreat.

“Look at me Bernie…”

Her eyes opened, meeting orbs that had become so familiar to her in such a short space of time. She held herself up with one arm as a hand slid over her own, next thing she knew Serena was guiding it towards her own body, up under the blouse she wore so her palm was flat against the skin under it. Bernie never broke their gaze despite the shock that thrummed through her upon feeling the pounding heartbeat underneath where her hand lay.

“Serena…”

The brunette leaned forward placing a lingering kiss to the corner of the Trauma Surgeon’s mouth before her hands came up to frame the woman’s face.

“It’s you Bernie, I want you…”

The look of adulation on Serena’s face made Bernie’s heart sore as their mouths soon met in the middle.

As the kiss broke, Bernie let her hand stroke over Serena’s skin; felt the heat tingling under her palm. The woman’s skin was soft, so unlike her own which bore the scars of her years of service. Her movements slowed, her hand hovered, teetering on the edge, ready to breach the unknown. She could still pull away, make a quick getaway if needed but then as she stole a glance to look at Serena again, she bore witness to the flames in her eyes. Her senses were ignited and the decision was made. They wanted this, needed it even and damned if anything was going to stop them now.

****************

It didn’t take long before clothes were strewn on the floor around them. Bernie’s lips were soon worshipping every inch of glorious skin that had been revealed to her and as Serena writhed and bucked under her touch, she watched mesmerized, through hooded eyes. Serena was the only thing that mattered to her in this moment as the woman arched up against her touch, rolling her hips, seeking the pinnacle of what she most desperately wanted.

“Please Bernie…”

The breathless request sounded like a prayer of benediction to Bernie, it drove her wild within and she couldn’t help herself now. She felt Serena smile as she leant in, claiming her lips for her own before a hand lowered to slip between the woman’s thighs. A gasp broke out from the brunette as her mind clouded over at the sensations that were beginning to overwhelm her.

Soon cries of ecstasy were ringing out in within the heated air between them, sweat glistened on their skin and in a hotel room in New York City, Bernie and Serena had never felt more alive.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to Sparky66761 for acting as a beta on this for me :)

Bernie still couldn’t believe that what had happened had actually happened, despite the scene in front of her, despite the feel of Serena’s body pressed up against her. As the lingering bliss fluttered through her, she had never felt happier than in this moment.

Bernie reverently stroked a hand down Serena's cheek and with a contented hum, the woman's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey."

Serena's smile was wide as she blinked and took in her surroundings.

“How long have I been out?"

“Only a few minutes, not long.”

Bernie leant down to place a kiss to Serena’s forehead as a little tendril of satisfaction curled up inside her. She then focused her attention on Serena’s throat and shoulders, worshipping them with gentle kisses.

"I can't believe I've never done that before."

The brunette cast an appreciative glance in Bernie’s direction and then a little twinkle appeared in her eyes, as they began to appreciatively roam over the naked form in front of her.

"I can't believe you've never done that before."

Serena chuckled self-consciously as she pulled Bernie down to lay beside her, threading their fingers together in the process. There was an almost unreadable expression on her before she spoke.

“You’re beautiful.”

It was the second time that night Bernie had uttered those words to her and it hadn’t just been for the sake of it. Serena had heard them many times before but these words were different. There was no ulterior motive, nothing to be gained, just Bernie’s unbridled opinion and then there was the weight of emotion behind them, of being seen that way in someone else’s eyes. It shouldn’t have made her as elated as it did but then again, in just a few short hours, she had given more of herself to Bernie than she had ever had during her entire marriage to her ex-husband. There was a happiness in heart that had been absent for such a long time and she no longer felt she the weight of the world perched upon her shoulders. However as she burrowed into the woman next to her, allowing fingers to gently stroke through messy blonde tresses, she was hit with a stab of pain. The thought that this may have to end come morning; that the two of them would have to walk away and go their separate ways, Serena to Boston and Bernie to wherever she was heading.

It was then that she realized, despite their conversations previously, she didn’t know why Bernie had been in New York to begin with.

“Why are you here in the City Bernie?”

The woman in question briefly looked away from her and Serena didn’t think Bernie was going to answer the question. She felt a slight panic; felt that she was maybe overstepping the mark, that whatever this was between them didn’t allow for such questioning. However her fears were unfounded as Bernie soon returned to her, gentle slower kisses being placed upon her lips which were only stemmed by whispered words.

"Serena...there's so much I want to say...I mean, things I should tell you...but I just don't know how, or even if I should..."

Serena cut Bernie off with a desperate kiss, and when she melted against her it was all Bernie could do to keep from bursting into tears.

“You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to.”

Bernie’s eyes fell away.

“I’m not sure if I can do this Serena...”

“Do what? I don’t understand.”

Bernie paused, shoulders tensed and she maneuvered herself away from Serena. She was warring with herself over whether to continue but knowing that she had to, for both their sakes.

“I’m married, although separated from my husband. I left the RAMC to try and save what was left of our relationship but it turns out there wasn’t much to salvage, especially when I finally admitted to myself what I had long been running from.”

“Bernie…If you’re no longer together then I don’t see the problem.”

Bernie tuned to look behind where Serena was still partly laying on the bed. There was a moment of honesty where her expression had given away to something lingering a little deeper. It was then that Serena finally understood that maybe in the space of just a few short hours that their feelings had furrowed into a little something more than both had realized

She tentatively reached to lay a hand on Bernie’s shoulder and found it was immediately entwined with another.

“Serena my head rules my heart, always has but not only that, I learnt to control my emotions, I think the army left me with no choice on that one. But despite me finding the nerve to end things with Marcus I still never let my feelings get in the way, that was until I came to New York, until you…”

By this point Bernie had fully turned back towards Serena, she still wouldn’t look at her properly though, afraid of what may be staring back at her if she did. Instead she cradled a hand in her own, allowing the softness of the skin to calm her racing heart.

Serena didn’t dare speak, wanted to allow Bernie to say whatever it was she really wanted to say before she even thought about jumping in and expressing what it was that she was feeling.

Bernie took a deep breath, feeling out of her depth.

“I came here for no other reason than to get away from things back home and simply decide what I was going to do next. And then I came across you stranded outside a station and everything changed…for the first time in so long, I gave in to my feelings for you, thought I could have you for one night, walk away and that would be enough.”

Serena loosens Bernie’s hold on her and instead frame’s the woman’s face in her own hands, allowing a thumb to gently stroke across her cheek.

“And now?”

Bernie swallowed, un-shed tears lining the edge of her eyes.

“I can’t just walk away from you, not now…”

Serena rested her forehead against Bernie’s.

“Then fly home with me.”

Relief flooded Bernie.

“What?”

“You heard me, I have commitments in Boston but you could come with me. We could spend some together in between engagements and then after I’m asking you to fly home with me.”

Bernie let the words sink in, allowed herself to think of the possibility of just being with Serena with nothing to stop them. Her thoughts of happiness were however then followed by panic, her own heart torn between duty and want. Duty won.

“I’m sorry Serena, I can’t.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!   
> Sorry it's taken so long for an update, turns out I don't like writing much when I'm sick...Fingers crossed updates will be a little more regular. Thanks to all of you who are still following this story, commenting and leaving kudos. Always good to know you are out there.

Bernie Wolfe wasn't accustomed to being scared. Sure, being a mother brought with it a healthy level of terror, being in the middle of a war zone trying to mend broken bodies as the ground shook around her was enough to startle anyone, but this? This was something else and Bernie was fighting tooth and nail against the compulsion to just grab her things and run out of the room. She had a million things to say and absolutely no way to say them. A splatter of something wet landed on her hand and she realized she was crying. She reached up and placed her hands on her cheeks. Wiping at the flood of dampness she found. They were soon replaced by those of her lover.

“Bernie…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be...” Serena herself had allowed a few stray tears escape.

She drew a shaky breath, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Bernie’s. Arms slid around her waist and tentatively pulled her into an embrace

“Serena, you don’t understand…My life’s a mess…My family…I tore everything apart,” Bernie said. “I hurt them so much by leaving. I chose my job over them and then I chose my own happiness. I…I don’t think I ever thought about what I was doing when I left and went back to the life I had built in the army.”

She breathed deeply against the nausea, the guilt and the anger, that were all warring for control.

“I don’t deserve this,” Bernie said honestly, lowering her eyes in shame as she thought about all the upset she had caused, all the wrongdoings in her life that had turned everything into disarray.

“Bernie you’re not required to feel guilt over your own happiness and you can’t carry who you are around as a burden.”

Bernie said nothing, her face shutting down as she untangled herself from Serena’s arms and moved off the bed.

“No,” Serena said quickly, “Don’t do that,” she pleaded as she threw back the thin sheet that had been covering her and swung her legs around, getting to her feet.

She regarded Bernie closely for a moment before stepping into her space. Bernie had little opportunity to react when lips were suddenly pressed against hers and she was reaching up with both hands to grasp at the base of Serena’s neck pulling her closer. It was futile to try and attempt to resist it. The kiss was fierce and passionate, filled with more emotion than could ever be put into words and then it was over far too soon. When Serena stepped back she looked her dead in the eye and Bernie was at a loss, the conflict between her head and heart was dizzying. It had never been like this with Alex…

“Just answer one question?”

Serena reached across, gently taking the Trauma Surgeon’s hand into her own. Bernie was torn between disregarding it, and the urge to clasp it and never let it go.

“Can you honestly tell me right now that you can throw all of this away; that you could turn around, walk away from this, and never look back. Could you do that to me?”

Serena knew her mind, knew what she wanted, what she needed and it was standing right in front her. The problem was whether the woman who had tuned her whole world around in the space of just a few hours wanted the same thing.

“Serena…I want you, I do.”

“That’s not answering my question.”

Bernie remained silent

“Do you think this is easy for me Bernie? I told you earlier that I’ve never felt this way with a woman before, so I need to know…Does this mean so little to you, that you can just cast it aside.”

Serena took a deep breath, trying to keep her feelings in check as the woman said nothing. She guessed she had her answer. Dropping the hand she held, Serena turned away with the aim of gathering her things up and leaving as soon as she could.

“No!”

Realizing what was happening, Bernie finally shook herself out of whatever stupor she had found herself in and lunged forward, fingers locking around Serena’s wrist. Serena was defiant at first, trying to pull away.

“Serena please, just listen to me…”

Her voice was filled with panic. Bernie had to get her to understand, understand that she mattered to her, mattered more than she would ever admit but Serena continued to tug against her.

“Serena please don’t push me away.”

“Let me g-” The words were lost as lips crashed against her own. Any anger she had soon faded away and Serena was all but helpless as she met the kiss with full force. A growl emanated from Bernie, from deep inside her throat, and she slipped her tongue into Serena’s mouth. Exploring, their tongue tasted their counterpart, over and over. Bernie had never kissed anyone with this passion, or experienced such arousal. She ached for more, more caresses, more kisses, more of Serena.

Bernie was well and truly lost and she had no option but to face up to everything that she had been running from. This was her chance and who was she to deny it to herself. It was her chance to lose her heart in something she’d never been brave enough to explore before.

"This is insane." Bernie breathed against Serena's lips.

"This is pure insanity. I just can't leave you be. I just can't."

“Then don’t…” Serena gasped as Bernie’s mouth moved downwards over her neck, across her shoulders kissing every inch available to her before trailing back upwards. She surrendered to the feeling, trusted Bernie to not let her falter.

In the cocoon that surrounded them Serena whispered the only words she had left to say.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Her eyes shut as she buried her face into the curve of Bernie’s shoulder, afraid of the finality of her words, of what she may have done. She made a vain attempt to steady her heart against what she thought would be inevitable rejection.

It never came.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter then usual perhaps but hopefully straight to the point.  
> Once again thanks to everyone who has commented, given kudos or simply just reading. Glad to know you are out there enjoying it.

Coming slowly to consciousness, Bernie's mind was free of thought; the only thing registering in her mind was the soft and unbelievably warm body underneath her. She pressed herself against Serena and her heart and lungs seized for a moment as she took in the vision before her. Her breath hitched when the woman’s eyes found her own.

Pushing herself up to hover over Serena, Bernie wasted no time in melding their lips together. Not a single thought of regret, remorse or hesitation flitted through her brain.

Taking most of her weight on her forearms, Bernie laid herself completely atop of Serena, both moaning softly at the contact between them. She raised her right hand and let her fingers trace the delicate features of the woman who had with doubt irrevocably changed her life in such a short space of time. She caressed eyebrows, traced the defined nose, and lingered on kiss swollen lips. Her eyes reflected only awe and affection.

"God, you're so beautiful," Bernie whispered reverently.

Sliding her hand along the column of her neck and pulling Serena slightly up, Bernie sealed the statement with a kiss. It was a slow, deep, languid meeting of mouths that started a fire along both their nerve endings.

Serena’s arms encircled Bernie’s waist before her hands raked up a lean back, tangling in blonde curls, deepening the kiss. She thrust her hips upward trying to find some friction to relieve some of the tension building inside her. Releasing her mouth to trace kisses across the Serena’s jaw and down her neck, Bernie pinned Serena's hips with her weight, their centre's pressed but not allowing movement. There was an exhaled gasp that went through the woman below her.

"Bernie, please…" she whimpered, turning to capture the woman's lips.

Pulling back slightly, Bernie’s hand once again went on the move to trace down Serena's neck, across her collar bone, down her sternum, along her stomach, over her hip, and along the outside of her thigh to her knee and torturously slowly back again.

"Patience, love," Serena could practically hear the smile in the blonde's voice, "you deserve to be worshipped."

************

Head somehow having landed on Bernie's chest, Serena listened to the steadying heartbeat of the woman beneath her. They were wrapped comfortably in each other's arms, simply revelled in one another's presence, fingers tracing imaginary patterns along supple skin. Serena was content to lie there for a minute and let her mind wonder, however it wasn’t to last.

Bernie had moved her head slightly to seriously look down at the woman lying with her.

"What are we doing?" She shook her head in honest contemplation, not giving Serena a moment to actually answer her question.

"I mean, I know what we’ve done tonight, this morning but, what are we doing? What do you want to do?" And Serena knew she meant with their future.

Fear clutched at Bernie's heart as she put her questions forth.

"I want to do whatever you want to do Bernie," was Serena's simple answer.

"This changes everything, doesn't it?" Bernie was not sure exactly why she was asking that.

"Only if you want it to," Serena answered, her eyes meeting Bernie’s in almost sad contemplation, in that moment a little unsure of what the Trauma Surgeon was thinking.

“I want to take the chance with you Serena, I want to be happy."

Serena was silent for a moment as she considered Bernie’s words.

"But…," she began haltingly, unsure of where exactly this conversation was heading,

“This isn’t going to be easy,” Bernie said truthfully.

"One thing I have learnt is that nothing worth having is ever easy."

Serena sat herself up, pulling Bernie alongside her before recapturing lips with her own. The kiss, gentle and soft, was suffused with more affection than heat. It petered out naturally; the women rested their foreheads together looking deeply into the other's eyes.

"For once in my life I have gone headlong into something without regard to anything logical…How can you be so calm about this?" Bernie expelled almost in frustration.

“We may have no reason to take this beyond last night and past the doors of this hotel… Except one." Serena's heart clenched in pain at the words about to be uttered, fear at this ending too soon gripped her but she pushed on. She placed a gentle hand to Bernie’s cheek, smiled as the woman leant in to her touch allowing a thumb to gently stroke across her cheek.

“And what reason is that?”

“I’ve fallen in love you.”

Bernie squeezed her eyes shut, her body aching at the words.

"Sometimes, love isn't enough."

“But it could be for us…”

Quiet reigned for a moment. Bernie's mind raced and her heart thumped loudly against her chest. She knew what Serena was asking for and this was it, one way or another. After today there would be no going back, it was now or never.

Opening her eyes one again, looking into Serena’s intense gaze Bernie finally realized that she didn’t want to go back. This was how it was meant to be, this was what it was meant to feel like. It all finally made sense to her.

“You’ve ruined me Serena Campbell.”

Serena chuckled, blinking back the tears threatening to fall. Bernie pulled the woman against her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Serena's arms circled Bernie's shoulders, her hands coming to rest on the back of the surgeon's neck.

"I love you," Bernie said into the quickly disappearing space between them.

"I love you. I love you…" She rained kisses upon Serena’s tear tracked face now, trying to erase their existence. "I love you more than anything."

Lips came together in synchronicity, tongues danced with one another as quiet moans filed the air surrounding them.

It was Serena who finally pulled back first.

“You and me, then?" Her voice was timid and deep with emotion.

“You and me,” Bernie answered seriously, voice barely above a whisper, yet intimate, promising Serena everything.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter done...All mistakes are my own.

It had been two weeks, 14 glorious days of just the two of them in between Serena's speaking engagements and Bernie couldn't remember a time when she had been this happy. However she also knew this bubble of just the two of them couldn't continue on indefinitely.

Serena's head was currently on Bernie's lap, moans of appreciation periodically breaking the silence as adept fingers rubbed her scalp, stalling behind her ears to massage lightly. It felt heavenly and she didn't want to do anything that might cause the other woman to stop her ministrations but she knows there are things do and places to be. She eventually settles so she's in Bernie's arms, intent on spending the last few minutes she has ushering in the day properly. She's soon met with inviting lips and forgets about everything else.

* * *

 "Dance with me", Serena said softly as she extended a hand. Bernie's eyes widened but she took it wordlessly. They walked toward the other side of the room and stopped in front of the fireplace where Serena pulled Bernie close. As they swayed to the music, their eyes remained locked on each other. Serena saw how serious Bernie looked and she wondered not for the first time that day, what was running through the woman's mind.

"Bernie what is it? You do know that you never have to hide from me." Serena kept her voice soft.

Bernie's eyes lost their focus for a moment before resettling on the fire that had been burning away. She breathed in and out slowly, carefully. Perhaps her face telegraphed her feelings too easily despite her best intentions to keep them hidden. Unsaid words weighed heavy on her tongue, thick and so full of emotions that it made her heart ache in the relative quietness of their room.

A hand slide across her face and soon her gaze was back on Serena. She smiled ruefully.

"You are beautiful Serena."

She tenderly placed a kiss to the woman's forehead but soon enough arms are positioned gently and firmly around the back of her neck to pull her in, until their lips have collided. Eventually pulling back there's a ragged intake of breath and Bernie watches as a tear rolls down the face of the woman she's in love with.

"You're not coming back to Holby with me are you?"

The pain in Serena's voice is so tangible that Bernie can feel it in her own chest. She doesn't say anything because she really doesn't know what to say. She feels like she's suffocating as she looks up, blinking back her own tears that are about to fall.

Serena grabs her face, kisses her hard and then all Bernie can think about is how this woman has made her feel the most alive she's been in years. All explanations for now are forgotten as she guides the two of them to their bedroom, allowing her fingers to drift under Serena's shirt as they go.

"Bernie, please..." Serena's usual gentle voice is bordering on desperation and Bernie wastes no time before surrendering to her lover's wishes.

* * *

 

The bed feels too large, too empty when Serena wakes up. She lies there for a few seconds with her eyes closed in silence for a moment and she's afraid that Bernie may have gone. When she finally opens her eyes and looks around the room she spots the other woman sat by the window looking out into the night.

She shuffles out of the bed, grabs a robe to ward of the chill before making her way over to her, gesturing for Bernie to change position so she can sit in between her legs and lean back into the warmth of her body. Arms wrap tightly around her and gentle kisses are placed along the base of her neck.

"I'm sorry Serena."

Neither of them says anything else for a while. Instead they both just sit and try to keep it together.

"I'm not leaving you Serena." Bernie's voice is barely audible.

"Except that you are." Serena bites her lip, doesn't look at her, she can't.

"My family...It's well and truly over with Marcus but I need to go back to London and deal with everything, face up to my mistakes before I can move on for good. I need to make things right with Cameron and Charlotte or at least try to salvage something."

"You don't need to explain it Bernie." Serena's eyes closed shut as the arms around her tightened.

Serena couldn't be angry at her for trying to do the right thing with her children but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. Bernie was thinking of everything she could say to make the empty ache go away for the both of them but nothing would ease it and make the approach of their separation any less painful.

"I didn't know what I was missing until I met you Serena. I didn't know how much a kiss could change my life. You were everything I was missing. You deserve to know that."

She turns in Bernie's arms, brushes the stray strands of hair out of the woman's eyes, before leaning in to kiss her again.

Each kiss was now a harsh reminder of everything they were now to leave behind. They hadn't had enough time. All they wanted was more time.

* * *

 

The early morning sun streamed in through the open curtains, and Bernie silently cursed the fact that they'd forgotten to close them last night. Serena still slept peacefully next to her, and a lump formed in her throat as she realised this would be the last time she would see this sight for a while.

Serena eventually stirred; smiled softly as she felt Bernie's warm body spooned against hers. She felt safe in these arms, loved. Then reality came crashing back around her.

"Good morning," Bernie murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"No it's not," Serena whispered miserably.

"We still have some time."

They stayed in bed for a while longer, neither of them wanting to move but eventually they had to get up and face the day. Bernie had decided to leave a couple days before the other woman. Her son's birthday seemed as good a time as any to return and try to deal with the disarray that had been the family she had left behind. And yet, for half her existence she had been running away from people and now...now never had Bernie wanted to stay with someone more, so badly in all her life.

* * *

 

Their breath mingled in the cold air of the airport terminal as they gazed into each other's eyes. Elegant fingers combed through Bernie's hair before a kiss was placed to her forehead.

"I don't want to lose you Bernie."

Bernie gently stroked a hand down Serena's cheek as she pulled her in close.

"I love you Serena Campbell. I want you; I want to be with you. Once I figure everything out I'll come and find you, I Promise."

Bernie's flight to London was called too soon, and Serena's heart felt like it had dropped out of her chest as she tried her hardest to keep it together, Bernie's words would have to be enough for now, they would be the only thing she had left to hold on to.

They say nothing as they wrap each other in a tight hug. Serena burying her face into the crook between Bernie's neck and shoulder.

"It's okay, darling," Bernie says, "It'll all be okay."

She presses a lingering kiss to Serena's lips before pulling her in for another quick hug.

"You should go now."

They share one last kiss before Bernie pulls away and takes a deep breath, straightening up. Serena looks down at their joined hands, before taking a deep breath and letting go.

"I love you Bernie."

Bernie whispers the same before grabbing her carry-on bag and walking away from the woman who has changed everything for her.

Serena offers up one last wave as she turns away, fighting against the urge to go after her. Bernie only makes it a few steps before she stops and glances back around.

"Hey Campbell! I won't say goodbye, okay? I'll just... I'll see you soon."

Serena nods, swallowing the thick lump in her throat as a smile breaks through.

This was only the start of something, not the end. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here it is...I finally think we've to come to the end of the road with this one. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, comment and give kudos on this.

Serena sighed as she woke and found the other side of the bed empty as usual. She glances at the clock, sees that it reads 5:13am. Taking a moment, listening as the rain pours down outside, she stretches and flicks on the bedside table lamp.

She’s exhausted and lonely, knows that sleep will elude her. She hates these early hours when she has nothing but her thoughts for company.

She picks up her phone where it rests on the bedside table, is momentarily tempted to call Bernie before she drops it back down. She had promised herself she wouldn’t call, that she would give her the time and space she needed. However it had been a tough week. All days were now hard now and not for the first time since their departure over a month ago, she starts to wonder if Bernie will ever return to her.

She’s tried to block Bernie out, turn her mind back to work and do what she’s best at but her attempts had failed. Bernie meant too much to her and despite all the radio silence, the pull towards the other woman was more powerful than any other she had experienced with another. Surely Bernie must be feeling it too…

Serena had finally found a bit of happiness and to let that go now after everything was almost unfathomable. She hope’s she never has to. Sighing, she shifts in the bed trying to get more comfortable and closes her eyes to try and find a moment of solitude that isn’t taken up by thoughts of one Trauma surgeon.

* * *

 

Serena was beginning to wonder if things could get any worse. It had been one of those days, more pressures on AAU’s resources, not enough staff and too many losses following a major incident. All she wanted was to go home, drink away the weariness she felt and then attempt to get some sleep before she faced it all again tomorrow. Her car however seemed to have other ideas. Serena had known something was wrong, had chosen to ignore the odd noises that had been coming from it, promising herself she would get it seen to on her next day off. Too late it appeared. She was all but ready to scream in frustration after finishing on the phone with the breakdown team when a familiar voice caught her attention.

“Engine been growling or whining? Any intermittent smell of hot or burning rubber?”

All the anger she had been carrying over the last few hours faded away as she turned and gazed upon the face that had been haunting her since she departed Boston over a month ago.

“Bernie…”

No other words would come to her and certainly couldn’t suppress the smile that appeared on her face at the sound of the woman’s voice. Bernie stepped forward, fastened her fingers around Serena’s wrist and then with a small tug they were closer than ever, bodies pressed tightly together just as they had been on their first night together. A thumb then ghosted over Serena’s cheek.

“You’re back,” Serena’s voice cracks as she speaks. She might be crying, but it’s definitely not from sadness

“Yeah,” Bernie’s voice is happy but unsteady, “I’m home, as promised.”

Serena’s heart bursts within her with happiness and love and despite the radio silence there’s no hesitation as Bernie closes the last few inches between them, kissing Serena before she’s even thought about it consciously. At the press of soft lips, still cold from outside, Bernie's world rights itself and she feels fuller than she has ever felt in her life. Complete.

“I’ve missed you,” Serena says with tears still in her eyes as they part.

“And I you,” Bernie’s voice is soft, “very much.”

She presses their foreheads together, letting her eyes fall shut as she closes the distance between them again. After being so far apart these last few weeks, every inch feels like a mile. She feels a smile against her skin, a hand tangling in her hair and trembles, Serena always having that effect on her.

She was here, she had waited for Bernie and she loved her.

* * *

 

They sit together on Serena’s sofa, as little space between them as possible. It would have been so easy to give into temptation and head straight upstairs but both women knew they needed to talk before they went any further.

Serena swirls the wine in her glass before bringing it to her lips. It’s liquid courage for her before she broaches a subject she knows that needs discussing.

“Bernie?”

Tired eyes which are so full of desire turn towards her and Serena’s resolve to sit and talk almost falters. However she continues, needs answers to her questions before they can move on, hopefully together.

“What happened with the children?”

There was a tension in the air all of a sudden as Bernie tried to sort her thoughts out to explain everything.

“Marcus had got them writing statements for the divorce proceedings supporting his case, basically detailing all my failings as a wife and mother…I suppose I could hardly blame them given everything that’s happened.”

“Bernie…”

She raised a hand, shook her head to stop Serena from responding. Despite the protest she knew the woman was about to put forward, Bernie had finally accepted the mistakes she had made, had made peace with the hurt she had caused her family.

“It’s fine, they were right to a certain extent. As Cameron pointed out, it would have been better for everyone if I had been honest from the start. Either way what’s done is done. They know the truth now and whilst I may not be completely forgiven yet, things are better and both Cameron and Charlotte are at least on speaking terms with me.”

"I’m happy for you Bernie, truly but what now? What do you want from this, from us?"

Bernie fought against the abject fear that threatened to overwhelm her now that she had time to consider all that had happened since she had left Serena. In spite of her promise to return, she had been rubbish, offering her only silence whilst she had been fighting to put things right with her children. Now it was time to step up and be the person Serena deserved. Bernie closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself. Then, she gazed earnestly at the woman she loved and then reached out to entwine Serena’s fingers with her own, rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand.

“Everything…I want everything with you Serena. My feelings haven’t changed, I know what I want, what I need and that’s you. There’s nothing standing in our way anymore.”

She looks away; afraid that this might still be too good to be true but then she feels a hand sliding along the column of her neck pulling her forward and then soft lips meeting her own.

They had much to discuss, much to decide but if there was one thing Serena was now sure of, it was that she loved this woman unconditionally, inevitably and wholeheartedly and as the seconds passed she took Bernie into her arms fully and kissed her liked as she had dreamt of so many nights since they had parted.

It was a kiss filled with elation and promises not yet voiced. It was a kiss that tasted of love and passion. It tasted of forever.

 


End file.
